1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a composition which is useful in the treatment or prevention of heliencephalitis and thermoplegia in animals and poultry and other disorders caused by fighting among domestic animals and poultry. More particularly, the present invention relates to therapeutic compositions which contain at least one active ingredient selected from the group consisting of trans-4-aminomethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid, 4-aminomethylbenzoic acid, .epsilon.-aminocaproic acid, and the alkyl esters, aryl esters or pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof in combination with a pharmaceutical carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In recent years, stock breeding has been practiced on an increasingly larger scale, which has resulted in the intensive breeding of a large number of domestic animals and poultry. Because of the crowded conditions, fighting among the animals or birds occurs more frequently, and the temperatures within the breeding houses increase. These factors often results in heliencephalitis or thermoplegia of domestic animals and poultry. Alternatively, the animals or birds may become feeble or die as a result of injuries suffered from the increased amount of fighting which occurs. The same tendency is observed during transportation of domestic animals and poultry over long distances, because of poor ventilation during transportation, serious fatigue or fighting of the animals or birds during transit. These problems are accentuated during the summertime which results in substantial economic losses.
The cause of the heliencephalitis, thermoplegia and disorders as the result of fighting among domestic animals and poultry is believed attributable to the attack of microorganisms on the cerebral cortex, the pons Varolii, and the medulla oblongata of the animals and poultry. When domestic animals or poultry suffer from these diseases, their body temperatures increase to more than 40.degree.C, and they develop enervation, fatigue, dizziness, and dyscinesia as premonitory symptoms. Subsequently, various cerebral problems such as anxiety, perspiration, excitation, delirium, and convulsion (tonochlonic) occur. At the same time, palpitation occurs, the pulse rate becomes weaker and more rapid, and breathing becomes labored and shorter. When these cerebral troubles fully develop, the body temperature gradually decreases.
Heliencephalitis, thermoplegioa and disorders resulting from the fighting of domestic animals and poultry are especially observed more frequently among those animals or birds which are fat or feeble. The progress of the disease is acute, and those infected collapse within less than about 20 minutes. The infected animals or birds which have collapsed remain in this state for a couple of days. Gradually, the animals or birds become feeble, and finally reach the state of delelectasis.
Heretofore, these diseases have been treated by the internal administration or the subcutaneous injection of camphor, caffeine, alcohol or ether as cardiovascular agents. However, when serious cases are treated with these agents, recovery is poor. Thus, no fully effective method of treatment has been developed for these diseases.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for an effective method for treating heliencephalitis, thermoplegia and other disorders which result from fighting in animals and poultry.